Althea
by Princess Arya
Summary: What would happen if Selena gave birth to a daughter and named her Althea, and the green dragon egg had been stolen instead?  Well, things would change in the world of Alegaësia dramatically.  Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE! I write for fun and if I was CP (the person who does own the inheritance cycle) why would I be changing my story? So just so we are clear, I am not Mr. Paolini!**

Althea bent down to examine the trampled grass. The deer she was currently tracking had been here not long ago. The baby with the limp was keeping up; much to Althea surprise. With a deep sigh she followed the winding path deep into the Spine.

She was the only female hunter in Carvahall that was brave enough to wander into the Spine. Actually, she was the only _person_ who dared to even set foot into the tree covered mountains. Carvahall was a small town; but that mattered not. There were few others, if any, that dared to attempt such a feat. Roran, her cousin, tried hard to be a successful hunter, he had to work hard to get as good as he was today. Hunting came naturally to Althea, like it would for some girls to cook or sew. At first her Uncle Garrow disapproved. He said "It was a man's job to catch the food." Soon he gave in; realizing her talent could not be wasted.

Almost sixteen years before Althea's mother had come to her brother, several months pregnant. As soon as her baby was born, she begged Garrow to take her daughter, and left without a word. Why she had done such puzzled everyone. All Althea knew was her mothers name; Selena.

Althea was almost sixteen. She then would be considered a woman, not the lowly child she was now. Dark brown eyebrows lay just above her piercing blue eyes. Her worn clothes were not the height of fashion, but suited her just fine for hunting and farming. Despite her appearance, she had a strong build and could fight as well as any man. A small knife hung loosely at her belt. It had a animal skin handle that curved slightly at the top. A buck skin tube protected her yew bow from cold nights. She carried a wood-frame pack on her pack, which thudded against her with every step.

The deer lead her to a small glen; a place she enjoyed passing spare time. Althea was aiming for a limping doe, ready to shoot, when a large explosion shattered the night. As the heard ran Althea let loose her bow. The shot missed by less than in inch, hissing into the unknown darkness. She cursed, turning to find the cause of the explosion.

The once beautiful clearing no longer existed. The grass was burned away; leaving a crunchy ground in it's place. The leaves had been blown in all direction; striping them from sight. In the center of the blast radius lay a beautifully shaped and polished green stone.

Althea watched carefully for more danger, ready to bolt if needed. Nothing moved except the floating mist. Slowly she lowered her raised bow, and took a few steps towards the stone. Moonlight flooded over her as she bent next to the it. Carefully she poked it with an arrow, and jumped back, expecting a reaction. When nothing happened she carefully picked it up.

Nature had not shaped or polished this stone. It was dark green with a flawless, and smooth surface. Ivory veins spider webbed around the circumference. Althea traced the webs with her index finger, enthralled by it's beauty; About a foot long, oval, and not a scratch anywhere. It weighed quite a bit, but not as much as Althea figured it should.

Thoughts bounced around in her head like a rubber ball. Was it meant for her, or someone else? How did it get here? Who did it belong to? If anything from the old stories were true, it was that magic should be treated with caution. It was here now so the only question that remained was what she should do with it. The risk of danger still lingered, and it would grow heavy if she carried it in her pack. For a brief second, Althea considered leaving it behind. The stone almost slipped through her fingers, but something stopped her. A stone like this has to have some worth.

_It will pay for some food._ She thought with a shrug. Carefully she tucked the stone in her pack, making room for it by shifting the objects around. Now for the next task; where she would spend the night.

With the leaves and grass gone, the glen was far to exposed. Althea quickly slipped into the surrounding forest, found a fallen tree, and slipped under it's protection. After eating her cold dinner, she wrapped herself in her thick blankets ready to fall asleep. Her last thoughts before she slipped into darkness were of the strange occurrences of that night.

**A/N: Hey guys! What do you think? I will only continue if I get a good response, so send me a review! :) **

**You should check out ScienceWolf's story 'Arya.' It's awesome and is where I got the idea for my story. Mine will have some changes from hers (and Eragon) and don't worry, I asked her permission to write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Do not own the inheritance cycle!**

The sun rose at an early hour; waking Althea from her peaceful sleep. The sunrise was such that it struck her as beautiful, as not many things did. There was a nip in the air, chilling her not quite to the bone. A thin layer of ice cover most streams and leaves. Althea ate a quick breakfast before examining the chard area of the explosion; hoping the sun light would reveal something the night had not. No such differences presented themselves, so she began her trek home.

Althea always dreaded her long walk home due to the barely visible trails. Since she was the only one who traveled into the spine, she mainly followed the animals paths. A sigh escaped her lips as she had to back track to find her way; if she got lost it would take twice as much time down the mountain.

Several stories ran through her wondering mind of how Galbatorix had lost half of his army in the Spine. She shuddered at the thought. The forest seemed to mean bad luck for all but a select few. Althea was one of the few, for one reason or another, that would suffer no accident if she traveled into the tree covered mountains. Many times things had changed to change her view of of the Spine. It had constant surprises that it threw at her like a bucket of water.

Her stamina held strong as she almost ran back to her home; leagues flying away at a time. She arrived at a small clearing just before the sun set. Deciding this was a well enough place to spend the night she at a quick dinner before falling into her undisturbed sleep.

Each day that passed the air grew colder; frost covering the moss covered ground. As Althea traveled she kept her eye out for any game that would feed her family; but saw precious little. As the sun set high in the sky, Igualda Falls came into ear shot. The rushing water filled her spirits, urging her to move faster. The quickly flowing water signified she neared her destination.

Not an hour later Palancar Valley came into view. The cluster of brown buildings seemed to be calling her home. Smoke rose from the chimneys, and Althea could see people attending their daily chores. She couldn't help a chuckle as she watched the ant-people scurry around. With a slight shake of her head she began her walk to the small town.

Several times she lost her footing as she climbed down the steep decent; gaining several scrapes and buses. When she finally reached the bottom the sun was but a small dot on the horizon, and fading quickly. She couldn't help a sigh of content as she saw the lights flickering in the distance.

_Almost home._ She told herself.

The houses in Carvahall were very simple; just the ordinary log cabin with thatched roofs. Some had shingled if the person had enough to pay for the extra cost. The smell of burning wood gave her a feeling of satisfaction as she made her way into the town.

Althea quickened her walk knowing exactly where she was going. Dread filled her soul as he walked up the steps of the wooden building that had smoke tumbling out of the chimney.

She pushed the door open. The room was quite large and had a large counter with a smooth surface. Blood smeared the surface; proof that a butcher worked here. Behind the counter, cutting some meet, stood Sloan. As he turned to face her a wicked smirk spread across his face; his features changing from tired to wide awake, ready to insult.

"Oh so the great huntress returns! How much did you catch this time. More than the last I assume?" Sloan asked, sarcasm clear in his gruff voice.

"None." Althea said, plastering a fake smile on her face. She hated Sloan. The butcher had never been nice to her, even though she had done nothing to him. He cared for only one person; his daughter. Well that was only partially true. Althea supposed he had cared for his wife at some time, although she was long since dead.

"No?" Sloan gasped, faking shock. "I suppose that explains for reason for stopping here?"

"Aye.." Althea replied, shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"Well then, you will need some money. Let's see it." Althea just stood there, staring at the ground.

"I..I don't have money exactly..but-"

"Then I have no reason to waste my breath on you!" He hissed, glaring at the girl "No money,no meat. I do not give charity no mater how pore the family! Now leave, it is late, I am closed.

"But I have something to trade." She then pulled out the green stone, setting it gently on the counter. Sloan's eyes widened slightly, but he showed no other sign of interest.

"Sure you didn't steal it?" He asked, bending to examine the stone.

"How much can I buy with this?" She asked, gritting her teeth together. The butcher picked up the stone, and examined it closely. His eyes betrayed more than they should of; Althea could see he was clearly interested.

"Three crowns worth."

"What?" Althea exclaimed, shocked at his offer "It must be worth more than that!"

"Take it or leave it, either way I care not. As I said before it is late and I tire of speaking with you. Wait for the traders to come, they will give you a price."

The traders were a group of merchants that came in the area every so often. They sold items, and often bought new things along the way. But Althea couldn't wait for the traders, she needed the meet now.

"I can't wait till then," Althea grumbled, thinking over the offer, "Fine."

"Good." He replied with a nod, "By the way, where did you find it?"

"In the spine."

"Leave now!" Sloan spat, saliva flying from his mouth.

"Wh..Why?" Arya stammered, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Leave! I will not take anything found in those damn mountains!"

"Yo..You wont sell me meat?" She asked, not believing her situation.

"Are you def? I said I would not, now leave!"

Althea opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a crashing sound. She turned to face Sloan daughter, Katrina, who was staling into the store. She looked angry as she stormed up to her father, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Katrina what are you-"

"Hush." Katrina said, holding a hand up to silence her father. "What is going on here?" Her copper hair flowed loosely framing her face. Her cream colored dress hugged all her curves in a way that was not to revealing - but still flattering to her figure.

"Nothing" He stammered, sending a glare in Altheas direction, "She came in here to buy meat, but she has no money. She refuses to leave even though I threatened her!"

"That doesn't seem like Althea..." Katrina said, turning to face the scared girl.

"Because it isn't! I do not have money, but I brought this to trade." Althea explained, pointing to the stone, "He said he would give me three crowns worth of meat, but after I told him I found it in the spine he started yelling at me!"

"Why not father?" Katrina asked, examining the stone, "I know you don't like the Spine but it seems like a fare trade."

"Bah, what do you know?" He spat.

"Father!" Katrina yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. Althea just stared, shocked. What had gotten into Katrina? She was normally a child who always obeyed her father, without question.

"Don't talk back to me Katrina!" Sloan snapped, rage flashing in his eyes, "Go home, this is none of your concern!"

With an exasperated sigh Katrina stomped out of the room, slamming the door on the way. Althea just stood there, scared into silence. She had never been one for yelling. Although she could hold her own in a fight, she did not enjoy it.

"Take your stone and get out." Sloan snapped, flinging his hand towards the door. Althea scrambled to get the stone in her pack before rushing out of the door; she was not eager to expose herself to more of Sloan's rath.

"Althea!"

Althea quickly spun around, started by someone whispering her name. She turned to find Katrina crouching behind some barrels. She motioned for her to some over. After a slight hesitation Althea walked slowly to the grinning girl. She quickly positioned herself so no one could see her from the road before giving Katrina a confused look.

"How much meat were you going to get?" Katrina whispered, holding a finger to her lips; telling Althea to be quiet

"As..As much as I could.." Althea stammered,

"Right then, follow me." Katrina whispered. She then began to crawl around the side of the building; leaving a confused Althea staring after her. With a shrug Althea began to follow, wondering what this was about. Katrina was standing beside a shack, holding the door open.

"Hurry!" She whispered. Althea stood and ran into the open door way. The room was quite cold, and smelt of...meat? That was when it hit her.

"What are you doing?" Althea hissed,

"Shh! Be quiet! Do you know what would happen if we were caught?"

That was enough to make Althea shut her mouth; being caught was something she didn't even want to imagine. She watched silently as Katrina grabbed a worn sack and piled tons of meat into the bag. After five minutes the bag was filled to the brim and in Altheas arms. The weight made her stagger some but she caught her balance and was able to make her way silently out of the storage room.

"What did you do that for?" Althea asked, once safely on the road.

"Well, I can't stand the way my father was acting." Katrina said, staring off into the distance. "You were willing to pay for the meat with that stone of yours, so I don't know what his problem was."

"But Katrina, I couldn't pay you for this meat even with the stone. But here," Althea said, shifting her pack to remove the stone, "This is yours."

"Oh no." Katrina said, shaking her head, "Keep it. My father will never know the meat is gone."

"But I cannot except charity! Uncle Garrow would never allow it!"

"Then give this to Roran as payment." She said, removing a letter from her pocket and handing it to her.

"Oh that reminds me, Roran says that he will come to town when the merchants arrive, that he thinks you are the most beautiful girl he has ever meat, and he thinks of nothing else. Katrinas face turned a bright red, causing her to turn away.

"Tell him I say the same. Well except for not beautiful part!" She stammered. Althea let out a chuckle before placing the letter in her pack.

"Are you sure you won't except the stone?"

"I am sure." She said. Althea knew by her voice she would take no payment. With a sigh she placed the stone in her pack.

"Fine, but I will find someway to repay you! See you later."

"Bye!" Katrina called, waving a hand over her head.

The meat slowed Althea down considerable, but she pressed on; eager to return home. She followed the path laid out, using the moonlight to see.

As she reached the end of the road her house came into sight. It was a wooden house with a shingled roof and brick chimney. She couldn't help sprinting to the dimly lit house.

The house had been abandoned when they moved there; people saying it was to far away from the town for safety. Garrow ignored they warnings and moved here anyway. They had experienced no trouble and the ground was good for farming.

Far away from the house sat a barn that contained two houses, a few chickens, and a cow. Sometimes there was a pig, but they hadn't the money to buy on this year. Althea finally reached the door step' she didn't hesitate to pound on the wood with her free hand.

"Uncle it's me! Open the door!" She called. The door creaked open, bathing Althea in a ray of light. Garrow stood in the door way, holding the door open. He looked hungry, his intense green eyes burning with weariness.

"Rorans asleep." He whispered, stepping aside to let her in.

She quickly walked into the house and set her bags on the table. Near the table stood a wood stove. Several cooking utensils and pans cluttered the wall; nailed in place. The floor was made of polished wood. A single door lead to the rest of the house. Althea grabbed the sack cloth, spilling the meat on the table.

"Where did you get that?" Garrow exclaimed, "We don't make enough for all that in a year!"

"Katrina gave it to me." Althea responded, mentally bracing herself.

"She gave it to you?" Garrow asked, his face growing pale.

"Well, I am giving Roran this letter for payment and-"

"You know we don't except charity Althea!" Garrow yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "What were you thinking?"

"I tried to pay with a stone! But she wouldn't except it!"

"Stone?" Garrow asked, raising an eyebrow. Althea quickly pulled the stone out of her pack and placed in in her uncles hands.

"Where did you get this?"

"In the spine." Althea said, handing her bow and quiver on the wall.

"The Spine?"

"Yes. I lost quite a few of my bows to."

The room became silent then, both staring at the green stone.

"How was the weather?" Garrow asked, shaking himself and handing the stone to Althea.

"Very cold. I think we will have snow soon."

Garrow nodded and said, "You will need to harvest the squash and barley tomorrow with Roran, before the freeze kills them. Keep the stone, we will take it to the traders when they arrive. Now, get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us."

Althea headed to her room, stone in hand. After placing the stone under her bead, she curled up on the straw mattress, letting her body completely relax.

_It's good to be home..._ She thought, drifting into sleep.

**A/N: Oh my goodness this is wayyyyyyy long! Hope you liked it because it took me FOREVER! I really put my all into this to please tell me what you think!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling issues; this chapter has not been edited and it is late. I am going to edit tomorrow.**

**Reply to ScienceWolf: Thanks, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Thanks for giving it a try! Yes, Eragon is not born in this story, and Althea (Selenas daughter) is Murtagh's younger sister.**

**Reply to TheReeDeRe9295: Thanks! :)**

**Leave me a review people! This is 8 pages long so I think I deserve to see some feedback on my writing. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Nope, I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. I own nothing but my laptop, dog, iPod, a few select items of clothes. ;)**

Althea's eyes fluttered open, revealing a room that was not yet lit. Shadows crept over the floor, making the room look somewhat scary. Althea glanced over at her window; the sun had not yet begun to come over the horizon. With a sigh she swung her legs over the side of her bed; the cool floor stung her toes.

She glanced around her room; examining her little shelf. Garrow had put it up when she was eight, saying she could put her most important things on it. A small shell sat on the shelf; something she had found in the spine. It had a curved edge that twisted all around, creating a spherical shape. It was all cream white except for the edges that were tented slightly pink.

One of her bows lay on the shelf; the one she had used to kill her first animal. She smiled as she remembered that day. She was about ten years old. Roran had to help her with the bow as she was not strong enough to wield it by herself. She had aimed it though; and it hit the doe right in the neck. It was that day they knew she would be a good huntress. The only item left on the shelf was a small necklace.

It had a small silver chain, and an even smaller silver heart. The heart had little swirls covering the surface, and in the very center lay a miniscule diamond. Althea brushed the metal with her fingers lightly; careful not to move it. The necklace had belonged to her mother; it was Altheas most prized position. After some hesitation she scooped the necklace up in her hands. In one smooth motion she slipped the chain around her neck; letting it fall loosely.

She normally wouldn't wear this necklace; but today was a special day. That very day, sixteen years ago, Selena had come to Carvahall pregnant. No one had seen her for years. She came with her hair bound with pearls and in a fancy gown. Not even five months later she gave birth to a daughter; whom she named Althea. Every one was shocked by her actions after the child was born. She begged her brother, Garrow, to take care of the child, even resorting to tears when all else failed. Her only explanation was "I must" and more tears. She left the day after Althea was born, and no one had seen her since.

With a sigh Althea shoved on her boots, still remembering events from the past few years. Althea clearly remembered the day she was told she was adopted. They had been sitting on a swing in Carvahall, rocking back and forth. It was a fine spring day, the wind whispering through her hair. Marian had been quiet that whole day; so Althea expected something. Was she in trouble? Did she do something wrong? She soon found out her suspicions were wrong. It took her a few days for the new information to sink in. She had always been Garrows daughter; and then she was not. That put just about her whole life into doubt; but she soon learned to live with it. The only thing what still bothered her was maybe she wasn't good enough for her mom. Was she too thin? Not pretty enough?

_Stop thinking such things!_ Althea scolded herself, _She had a good reason to leave and you know it!_

With a shake of her head she splashed water over her face; jolting all sleep from her facial features. A tremor shook her body as the icy water trailed down her neck. In one fluent motion, she pulled the stone out from under her bed. The sun had raised a little higher now; creating just enough light to see the stone. The surface glittered in the sun light. She lightly brushed her fingers over the surface before running to the kitchen. Garrow would not be pleased it breakfast was late.

.x.x.x.x.x.x

Althea had just finished scooping the chicken onto the plates when Roran burst into the kitchen. He stood in the door way, frozen for a few seconds. Slowly a smile crept across his face. Althea quickly set the pan she was holding down; readying herself. Not two seconds later she found herself in her cousins arms; being squeezed so tight she couldn't breath.

"I missed you." Roran said, "How did the hunting go?"

"Not well," She managed to croak, "But I got some meat from Sloan. Could you please put me down before my lungs collapse?" Roran set her lightly on the ground with an apologetic smile.

"Let's eat." Garrow said, taking his seat at the table. Althea and Roran quickly followed suit; grabbing a piece of chicken at the same time.

"Did Garrow tell you?" Althea asked in between bites of chicken.

"Tell me what?" Roran asked, raising and eyebrow. Althea quickly told him her story; starting with the appearance of the stone and ending with taking the meat. They stood from the table; Althea leading Roran to the stone. They stood over it, Althea grinning happily and Roran looking nervous.

"So you spoke to Katrina?" Roran asked, turning away from the stone.

"Aye." She replied, grabbing something out of her pack, "She said to give you this." Roran smiled as he read the note, a blush growing over his cheeks.

"What does it say?" Althea asked, jumping to see the writing.

"None of your business." Roran teased. With a sigh Althea headed back to her breakfast. After they had finished eating, they proceeded to the fields. The cold air froze Althea, but she kept working. As the sun rose higher in the sky as they finished storing the barley. They then proceeded to pick the squash, rutabagas, beets, turnips, beans, and peas which they placed in the root cellar. After a quick meal Althea stumbled to bed; worn out from the days activities.

The next day they salted, shelled, and pickled all the food they had harvested the day before; preparing the food for the winter.

Nine days later a fierce snow storm blew in. In an hour the country side was covered in a blanket of white; and still the snow came in sheets. The only time they were allowed outside was to feed the animals; and Garrow only allowed Althea out twice. Once to feed the animals and once to gather firewood. Althea spent most of her time around the wood stove, shivering whenever the wind rattled the shutters. Several days later the storm left Palancar Valley; leaving it an unknown world of soft white piles.

"The traders may not come this year." Garrow mused, "They are already late and with conditions this bad...If they don't come we will buy what we can from people in town." The days passed with no sigh in of the traders. They talked little; depression stilling their tongues. After eight days, Roran went to check the road. No sign of the traders. The rest of the day was spent packing for Carvahall.

That night, when she was feeding the animals, Althea wondered to the road again; hoping against hope the traders had passed. Deep ruts lay in the snow; foot deep. Along with the ruts lay several foot prints. Althea sprinted back to the house; screaming the good news. The next morning they packed all the supplies in the wagon. Althea tucked the stone carefully in between two bags of grain so it would not roll on their trip.

After eating a hasty breakfast, they were off. The trip was slow; although faster because they followed the traders paths. By noon Carvahall came into sight. Shouts and laughter reached Althea's ears as they neared the town. She smiled as she saw the children running around in the snow. The traders had set up in a empty field; splotching the snow with bits of color. The tents were elaborately decorated; drawing people to their shops. A large people covered the main street; horses whinnied at all the noise. The smell of roasted chestnuts caused Altheas stomach to grumble. After picketing the horses Garrow pulled a few coins from his pouch; handing an equal amount of coins to both Althea and Roran.

"Althea grab the stone and follow me. Roran, do what you please just be at Horsts by super time." Garrow said, turning to walk through the snow. After grinning at Roran Althea pocketed the coins and ran to grab the stone. Garrow lead her straight into a huge cluster of people. As they passed the colorful tents Althea observed their contents. Several post and pans cluttered one, while spices and herbs cluttered the other. Shrieking children ran up and down the rows of tents. Althea eyes the children curiously. They seemed...almost scared of her. Then she relized there weren't as many merchants this year. All the men had swords hanging for their belts; and even most woman had small hunting knifes hanging around their waists.

_I wonder what happened.._ Althea mused, remembering the happy merchants that were no more. With a shrug as followed Garrow deeper into the crowd of people, keeping an eye out for Merlock, the merchant who specialized in old trinkets such as the stone. They finally located the man behind a booth, showing off some broaches to women. As he lifted each new peace gasps of admiration escaped the woman's lips. Althea chuckled as she saw them grasping for their purses. Althea and Garrow sighed as they sat on a set to wait for the woman to clear away. As soon as they left the sprinted over; eager to catch him unoccupied.

"What could I help you with?" Merlock asked as soon as they were close, "A necklace for this lady?" He quickly pulled out a silver rose; catching Althea's eye. It was beautifully carved, with rubies embedded in it for the petals.

"We are not here to buy, but to cell." Garrow whispered. Immediately Merlock put away the rose, and eyed them with curiosity.

"Well then," Merlock said, "did you bring this item?"

"Aye, but we would like to show you else where." Garrow said. Merlock raised an eyebrow but said,

"Well then, we may go inside my tent." He quickly picked up all his merchandise and placed them in a chest, which he locked. He then lead them up the street, into a purple tent. A round bed and three chairs made of a tree stump decorated the room.

"Please take a seat." Merlock said as he closed the flap. "Now then, show me this item you wish to sell." Althea quickly unwrapped the stone, revealing it's emerald surface. Merlock's eyes widened as he reached forward with his hands.

"May I?" He asked, drawing back slightly. Althea nodded. He swiftly lifted out of her hands, eying the smooth surface. He quickly grabbed a box with several scales in it; to weigh the stone no doubt. He then examined it under a merchants glass, tapped it with a wooden mallet, measured it in length and diameter, and recorded his results. He continued to stare at the stone for quite some time before saying,

"Do you know what it is worth?"

"No." Garrow muttered,

"Neither do I." Admitted Merlock, "I can tell you this: It is made out of all the same materiel. The green and white are made of entirely the same thing. I know not what it is made of; and it was made with machines I have not heard of or seen. Or magic now that I think about it. It is also hollow."

"What?" Althea exclaimed.

"Do stones sound like this?" Asked an irritated Merlock. He quickly grabbed a dagger from his belt and hit the stone with the flat edge of the blade. A pure, high pitched, not rang through the air. Immediately fear gripped Althea. Had she damaged it?

"I did not hurt the stone; I doubt I could even with a hammer." Merlock said, handing the stone back to Althea. Garrow crossed his arms; something Althea knew he did when he was irritated. Althea was puzzled.

_I knew it came to the spine through magic but...made with magic?_

"How much is it worth?" Althea asked, smiling as sweetly as she could.

"I don't know, but there are people who would pay quite a lot. None of them live in Carvahall as this kind of this is a decoration; not something needed for everyday life. You would have to travel to the southern cities to find a buyer."

"Will you buy it?" Garrow asked, eying the merchant curiously.

"I think not. I cannot take the risk of no one buying it. By the way, why did you insist on speaking in privet?"

"Because," Althea said, wrapping the stone back in the cloth, "I found it in the spine." Merlock gave her a startled look before saying,

"Do you know why we were late this year?" Althea shook her head, curious as to the story she was about to hear.

"We were plagued with illness, attacked, and most bad luck. The Varden have been attacking more laity, so Galbatorix has ordered more soldiers to the borders; men who are needed to fight Urgals. They have been heading to the Hadarac Dessert, and no one knows why. It wouldn't matter except for they are right in our path, which slows us down. The worst story is of a Shade; although that one is yet to be confirmed."

"Why haven't we been told of this?" Althea asked, raising to her feet.

"Because, it only started a few months ago. Whole cities have been forced to move because of Urgals."

"Nonsense, we haven't seen any Urgals." Garrow said, also standing.

"Perhaps not yet. This is a small town and hidden by the spine, so I am not surprised. I only mentioned this because of your finding of the stone. Strange things are happening." With that he bid them farewell, with a slight smile he departed. Garrow and Althea began their walk back to Carvahall.

"What do you think?" Althea asked, cradling the stone.

"I know not." Garrow replied, "Do what you like, meet back at Horst's in time for supper." Althea made her way back to the wagon as quickly as possible through the large crowds. Once there she tucked the stone back in the wagon before heading down the street. As she made her way through all the booths she heard people talking about what Merlock had said. It seemed to be true; Alegaësia is no longer stable. As the day grew later Althea spent her coins. She bought a small cherry pie, and three sticks of peppermint candy. As she finished the pie, she wished for more. The hot food had felt good after a day in the snow. Althea then sat herself down on a door step, nibbling on her candy. She watched with disgust as two boys rolled around in the snow wrestling.

As the sun faded Althea couldn't help but be a little jumpy. Her favorite time was nearing; the time when the troubadours would come out and tell stories. Her favorite stories were ones of Dragon Riders, but she settled for magic and gods; which were the most common stories. Brom was Carvahalls story teller, but the same stories grew boring over the years. Althea was watching the sun go down as she saw Sloan walking down the street. Her heart beat quickened as she dashed around the corner of the building; hoping he didn't see her. Katrina had said he wouldn't know the meat was gone, but she wasn't taking any chances. She took a deep breath of fresh air before walking into Morn's tavern.

The air was thick and smelled of beer. Smoke clouded the room so she had to squint to see in front of her. Althea made her way to the counter; where Morn was standing. He had his sleeves rolled up, and he was laughing at something the man in front of him had just said. The bottom half of his faced was squished; giving him the appearance of a bulldog.

"Althea, good to see you! What are you doing in here?" Morn called.

"Oh just walking around." Althea lied.

"Did Roran come with you?"

"Aye, no sick animals this year." Althea said with a chuckle. "Who are they?"

"Grain buyers. They are telling stories they think we will believe."

"What kind of stories?"

Morn snorted, "Supposedly, the Varden made a pack with the Urgals and they are coming to attack us. Go and listen, I have no time to explain." With a sigh Althea walked closer to the traders, taking a seat where she could hear them speak. The first man was quite large; causing his char to squeak every time he moved. His hands and face were baby smooth, and he had pudgy lips.

"No no," He said, waving a hand, "It is due to the king that you are still safe. If he stopped protecting you, then your city would be destroyed!"

"Right then. The riders have also returned and I have killed one hundred elves." Some one called, laughter immediately following.

"Do you think we are children that believe anything?" Someone else yelled.

"You do not under stand." The other trader said, "We know the king cares not for us individually, but he keeps the Urgals from attacking this...place." He paused to lick his lips, "Your angry at the empire for treating people unfairly; when all they have done if work to protect you." The room burst into an uproar then; everyone yelling at the other. Althea quickly took the opportunity to slip out of the building, back into the cold snow. As Althea left the building, something caught her eye. Roran was standing in an ally, whispering something to Katrina. She looked down at her hands, blushing profusely. She whispered something back, stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss, before running out the ally and down the street. Althea ran up to Roran and asked,

"Having fun?" He just grunted. "Did you hear the news?" Althea asked, following her cousin down the street. Most everyone had gone inside, so only a few people cluttered the streets.

"Aye..what do you think about Sloan?" Roran said.

"Is it not obvious?" Althea respond, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I fear there will be blood when he finds out about Katrina and me."

Althea didn't know what to say, so she gave her cousin a quick hug before walking down the street with him. Snow flakes started to fall, covering Althea's eyelashes. She looked up to a gray sky. She could see the clouds shifting above her; like they were about to burst.

The dinner at Horts's was hearty. The consumed food until they were full; making conversation all the time. When they were finished they made their was down the the field where the troubadours would preform. The people had made a circle around the candles. Bonfires burned in the distance. The performers came tumbling out of the tents dressed in their colorful clothing. The crowd cheered as the first stood to tell his story. The night passed; each troubadour telling their story before stepping back to let the next stand. The audience sat quietly; content just to listen. When Brom stood up Althea started to only half listen. She had heard all his stories before. But this one was different. It when like this:

"The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them or not . . . but we can remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories. What I will tell you is not complete, but treasure it, it is the most complete story I can give you. It has been long forgotten. Whipped out of peoples memories to hide behind the curtains." Broms gaze shifter for person to person. When it reached Althea it lengthened there, like he was searching for something. "Before your grandfathers fathers were born, the dragon riders were born. Their mission; to protect and serve. No one could fight them except for another rider; for their strength was like ten men. Blade or poison was the only thing that could kill them. They only used their powers for good and their houses were made out of stone. "

"While there was peace, the land prospered. It was a golden time. Elves and dwarves were our friends. Rich were the people who lived here. But it could not last. Though no one could kill them, they could not guard against themselves. At the height of their power a boy, Galbatorix, was born. The day he turned ten he was tested. It was discovered he had great power. He was quickly excepted by the riders. He passed all the training, stronger than most. He quickly earned his place among the riders ranks. Some worried about his quick success. The riders had grown arrogant, and ignored their warnings."

"Soon after Galbatorix completed his training, he took a reckless trip with his friends. They flew day and night deep into the Urgals territory; thinking their new powers would protect them. They were ambushed in their sleep. Galbatorix slew his attackers though he suffered great wounds and his friends were killed. While he was fighting, an arrow pierced his dragons heart. She died in his arms, as he did not have the skills to save her. That is when maddens began to take over." Shadows flickered across Broms old face as he looked around.

"Galbatorix wandered around the country side, alone, seeking death. He threw himself without fear, to fight any living thing. Urgals and other monsters soon fled from his haunted form. At some point he relized the riders might grant him another dragon. Drove by hope he started his trek, on foot, through the spine. It took him moths to cross the mountains. He often walked in places animals did not; depriving him from food. Thus when he left the mountains he was close to death. A farmer found him and called the riders for help."

"He was taken by the riders and his body was healed. He slept for four days straight. When he woke, he showed no signs he was even sick. Once in front of the counsel, he demanded another dragon. The desperation of the request revealed his dementia, and the council saw him for what he truly was. He was denied another dragon. Galbatorix became mad and started to twist the truth. He believed it was the riders fault his dragon had died. Every night he would stay up late to plot his revenge." The storyteller's words dropped to a whisper so everyone had to lean in to listen.

"His plain took root with a sympathetic rider. Using dark secrets of a Shade he turned the rider against his elders. Together they treacherously lured and killed an elder. Once he was dead Galbatorix killed his ally. The riders found him with blood dripping from his hands. He then ran into the night. As he was cunning in his madness, they could not find him. He hid for years, no one finding him. They did not forgive him, but the search was stopped. Then, somehow, Galbatorix met a young rider named Morzan. Galbatorix convinced Morzan to leave a gate unbolted in the citadel Ilirea, which

is now calledUrû'baen. Galbatorix entered through this gate and stole a dragon hatchling."

"He and his new ally hid in a place where the riders would never enter. There Morzan entered into a dark apprenticeship, learning secrets and forbidden magic that should never have been revealed. When Morzan's training was complete, and Galbatorix's new dragon, Shruikan, was finally grown, they revealed themselves. Side by side they fought and killed any rider they could. With each kill their strength grew. Twelve riders joined Galbatorix, to quench their thirst for power. Those twelve, with Morzan, became the Thirteen Forsworn. The riders were not prepared and fell to their swords. The elves fought to, but were forced to run and hide.

"Only Vrael, leader of the Riders, he was the only one who could resist Galbatorix. In the last battle, before the gates of Dorú Areaba, Vrael defeated Galbatorix, but hesitated with the final blow. Galbatorix seized the moment, he crashed his sword into his side. Grievously wounded, Vrael fled to Utgard Mountain, where he hoped to gather strength. But Galbatorix found him. As they fought, Galbatorix kicked Vrael in the fork of his legs. With that dirty trick he gained the upper hand and chopped of Vrael's head."

"At that moment he crowned himself king. And from that day, he has ruled us." Brom bowed his head as he finished his story, then walked off with the rest of the troubadours. Althea stared after him, completely in awe. She was jolted from her thoughts when Garrow said,

"You are lucky. I have only heard this story twice in my life time, tonight being the second. If the empire ever found out he told the story, he would not like to see a new month."

**A/N: Good golly gosh Paolini! Can't you write shorter chapter? Okay just kidding, I like his long chapters but this took me, literally, almost 4 hours!**

**Reply to Justmeagain123: Thanks! :) I caught you on a bad day? I'm sorry.**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Yeah, that was one of the results of typing at two in the morning :P sorry, I fixed it this morning. **

**Reply to ScienceWolf: Thanks! :)**

**Okay guy, four hours of my life don't you think I deserve to read some reviews? They make me so happy! So please leave one! **


End file.
